


交尾

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 打算写一个ALL昀的短/中篇剧情车/pwp合集，对应的cp在发的时候才加tag。文如其名不会有清水，一切都是为了搞老张。含有过多个人过激性癖，所以观看前请仔细查看tag和note。请勿上升真人。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship, 野狼
Kudos: 1





	交尾

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇含有以下元素：  
> 柴哈/伪兄弟年下/自慰/产乳/性幻想/背德/cuntboy

00  
刘昊然坐在客厅的另一头，笑眯眯地看着另外三个人，仿佛正在观赏一场与他无关的闹剧。这出戏的开场来得叫人措不及防，他本想跟着张若昀一起去洗碗，趁着只有他们两个人的时候，在这见不得人的青天白日里，像其他热恋小情侣一样偷偷亲热。可张若昀才收拾好桌子，还没来得及走进厨房，就被母亲叫住了。两个人匆忙地交换了眼神，刘昊然看着张若昀走到父母对面坐下时，突然觉得整个家的气氛开始变得压抑，叫人喘不过气。一股恶寒窜上他的脊背，像水蛭般开始吸食他的血液。他沉着脸放下手中的碗碟，回到客厅里时，已换上了满脸笑容，在空余的位置坐下。

“妈给你说好了一个姑娘，人挺好的，你这周六去见见。”  
这话当然不可能对刚过18岁的刘昊然说，被针对的那个人只会是张若昀，可谁都没有立即回答，就像是约好要共同沉默般，试图让寂静来结束这次谈话。刘昊然盯着摆在自己面前的水杯，玻璃制品，能模糊地看见杯底细小的沉淀，他笑得很亲切，似乎正看着自己养的宠物，并不关心“大人们”的对峙和谈话中的焦躁和胁迫。叹了一口气，张若昀往后靠在沙发背上，他抬手揉了揉眉心，挡住仿佛海面下厚重冰层般积攒已久的疲倦，屏蔽他人的视线，然后他慢慢地开口：“妈，我不能去。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。妈，你知道我为什么不能去。”张若昀将这句话丢了出来，整个人看上去已是累极，摆明了不想再和任何人继续这个话题，“我去洗碗。”

似乎根本没发现当下尴尬又紧张的氛围，刘昊然跟着站了起来，没有看向任何一个人。他笑着说：“既然我哥去洗碗，那我就先回房间了。”他的语气十分愉快，落在别人耳里只是为了能偷懒而感到高兴。这时，一直没说话的父亲开了口：“像什么话，快去给你哥帮忙！”语气里满是故作威严。闻言，刘昊然表面上的笑容淡了下去，而他心里的得逞两字融化在毒池中，消失得无影无踪。

对，这才是“正常的”。他想着，笑意没有到达眼底。

“行——”他一边回答一边往厨房走，把说话的尾音拖得老长，颇有咬牙切齿的意思，好像真的有那么不高兴一样，父亲皱眉，正要发作，却被坐在一旁的母亲拉住了。  
“他还小，刚好是脾气冲的时候，你去激他做什么？”  
“让若昀一个人洗碗，他一个小孩子，怎么像话？”  
“话不能这么说，你真要这么说，那我俩才是不对的。”  
……

厨房的门被刘昊然关上，夫妻俩的说话声随之模糊起来。走到正站在水池边、手上满是泡沫的张若昀身边，他凑过去，在对方嘴上亲了一口。  
“哥。”刘昊然低声呼唤。  
张若昀没有回答，只是侧过头平静地看着他，方才的疲惫缩回了睫毛投下的阴影中，似有若无，叫人根本抓不住端倪。

接过张若昀手里的碗，刘昊然也不在乎对方有没有回应，将泡沫洗干净的同时借着水流声的掩盖继续说：“我们搬出去吧。我已经上大学了，你上班也有几年了，我们随时可以走。”  
“你想好了？”  
“也差不多都准备好了。”刘昊然停下手里的动作，转头认真地看着张若昀的眼睛：“相信我。”  
“好，我知道了。”张若昀点点头：“什么时候走？”  
“这周六吧。”刘昊然回答，貌似还想听听不同的意见，可张若昀心里清楚，这件事已经没什么争辩的余地了，他表情有些松动，问：“不高兴了？”  
“嗯。”刘昊然完全不否认，温顺得像一只有些哀伤的小狗。

被刘昊然抱着半坐在流理台上，张若昀摩挲着他的后颈给他顺毛，被亲的时候还得注意着门边的动静。  
“为什么周六不能是明天呢。”刘昊然说话的声音闷闷的。  
“我们也可以明天走。”  
“不。”  
张若昀脸上终于有了一抹笑容。

01  
张若昀25岁那年，他的母亲准备再婚。她在一个再平常不过的下午向他提起了这件事。她少有那副过度谨慎的样子，张若昀坐在她对面，手里捧着一个才掺了热水的杯子，腾起的热气叫他心中有些忐忑不安，他以为他们又得争论关于他的问题，关于他不“健全”的身体、他的将来、他可能有也可能没有的婚姻，在她开口之前，他就已经开始感到疲惫。当她开口的时候，他们谁都没有看向彼此的眼睛，好像都在逃避那些说不出口又叫人不堪的痛苦。他静静地听着，舌尖因为被烫到而疼痛。她说起她的人生中可能即将到来的另一段婚姻，一个同样离异的、带着孩子的男人，安稳的生活、未来的计划，他舒了一口气，将水杯放下。她接着问：“你怎么想？”

她的语气让张若昀想起很多东西……她深夜藏起来不让他看见的眼泪、第二天挂在脸上的笑容，他记得她温柔抚摸自己的头顶，掌心温热，仿佛凝聚着一个女人一生的温度。他起先什么都没说，只是沉默着站了起来坐到她身边，低头握起她已现老态的手，酸楚和疼痛代替心跳敲击他的胸腔。他轻声说：“只要你幸福就好。”她没有立刻回答，他的话在她喉头哽住，想说的话在她眼眶凝聚成形，簌簌落下。

她接过张若昀递来的纸巾，擦不干净不停落下的泪水，也擦不去脸上哭红的痕迹。他安静地坐在她身边，一语不发，而她则花了一些时间让自己平静下来。后来的谈话没有持续太长时间，简单的她问，他答，像以往一样交换意见，气氛也渐渐缓和。他表示自己确实没办法方方面面都照顾到她，所以理解她再婚，只要她确定对方是个好人。而她同时也告诉他，男方会带来一个十六岁的孩子，叫他让着一些，他点头答应，也做好了见面时候发生尴尬事情的准备。

两个家庭的初次见面约在了母子俩的家里，距离那次谈话已经过去了一周，时间正好落在周末。听到门铃响起，刚帮母亲做完饭的张若昀穿着围裙去开了门，直接刘昊然看了个对眼，小孩儿身上有预想中的刺和抵触，在尽力的掩盖下已经有所模糊，他倒也没有多余的想法，只是自然而然地勾起一个表示善意的笑容，眉目柔和地说：“请进。”  
不知怎的，刘昊然登时觉得心里堵着的那口气像气球被戳破一样全跑光了，只留下一颗开始怦怦乱跳的心，他脚下踩着的地板似乎成了云或者棉花糖，软乎乎、轻飘飘，就连身上才用打篮球换来的伤口也不再阵阵刺痛。他以为时间就这样凝聚在张若昀勾起的唇角，悄无声息地停止了，仿佛他人生中唯一的玫瑰就绽放在对方的脸颊上①。直到身后的父亲拍了拍他，说：“你哥让你进去。”他才回过神来，根本没心思反驳这句话，木不楞登地走进了客厅，却没错过身后父亲道歉时张若昀回答的一句“没事”，他耳朵尖又跳了跳。

随后听到人家说随便坐，一会儿就吃饭了，刘昊然才僵硬地坐下。两根细细的带子在张若昀的后腰上打了结，拴住了他的一双眼睛，让他的视线不受控地跟着对方的背影走进厨房，仿佛只要解开那小小的系带，就能用双手间暗藏的暴力发掘那人造布料下的秘密——某种春天即将来临的预兆、雨后海边潮湿的雾气。  
一种突如其来的勇气像夏日蒸腾着的暑气般入侵四肢百骸，刘昊然莫名地想逃跑，从他刚坐稳的这个房子、这个盒子里夺门而出，然后发力狂奔，直到他干涸得快要爆裂开来的灵魂得到某种天赐的润泽，他才能停下脚步。可他什么都没有做，只像个上了发条的木偶般僵硬地坐在了餐桌边，接过张若昀给他递来的筷子。手与手之间转瞬即逝的接触也能传来触电般的感觉，他只能埋头吞下一口米饭，听父亲向对面的母子俩讨饶，此时的碗里却突然多了一块肉，他顶着一边鼓起的腮帮子抬起头，和张若昀，他未来，或者说此刻已经是了的、他的哥哥看了个对眼。

“尝尝看。”看着刘昊然那副呆愣的样子，张若昀止不住地想笑，但说话的语气恰好停在了关切里，脸上的笑意也淡淡的。  
“嗯，好。谢谢。”桌面下，刘昊然被父亲踢了一脚，他压着恨不得马上就蹦到张若昀面前的心脏，没有给出任何反应，在三双眼睛的注视下把那块肉塞进了嘴里。

——  
① 《刽子手的美丽女儿》：“这片高地唯一的玫瑰就绽放在她脸颊上。”

02  
来到新家以后，刘昊然突然变了许多，尤其是张若昀在的时候，这种变化会尤为明显。他仿佛成了神话中被塞壬的歌声诱惑的水手，安静、晕眩、温顺，有时甚至到了言听计从的地步，好像张若昀脱口而出的每一句话、每一个字都是在吟诵古老而神秘的歌谣，声声蛊惑直达灵魂深处。尽管身为父亲的人不明白原因为何，但正处叛逆期的儿子变得“乖巧”始终是件好事，他并未深究。每次带着妻子旅游回家，他都会发现兄弟俩的感情似乎变得更好了，他以为是自己的举动鼓励了这种兄友弟恭，却不知道无数个说不清道不明的黑夜里，刘昊然手里握着胀痛的阴茎，嘴里却死死咬着张若昀的名字。

事实上，就算刘昊然粗心大意，他的父亲，或者笼统一些说，如今是他父母的那对夫妻，也不会往他行进的那个方向去想问题。至少，暂时不会有人想。而张若昀虽然并未正式成为他的共犯，却并没有叫停他的每一次得寸进尺，这是他想要的结果。脑内思绪如狂风卷落叶般翻飞不停。他回家的脚步越来越快，然后，他开始奔跑，奔跑又变成发力狂奔。当初那种突如其来的勇气回到了他体内，可这次的目的却不是逃跑——他以一种极端的方式尝到了归心似箭的滋味。

花了点时间让自己的气息平稳下来，刘昊然走到门前，维持着头发和衣服都有些凌乱的狼狈姿态，抬手敲了敲门。他没有等很久。张若昀透过猫眼看见他，随即打开了门。面对面的时候两人俱是一愣，张若昀仿佛是具现化的地心引力，刘昊然被吸引着往前走了一步，右手搭上对方还没放下的左手。剧烈运动带来的充血和滚烫体温针扎般刺进男人的皮肤里，但他没有躲开，只是猛地抓紧了冰凉的门把手。

“哥。”刘昊然的声音是湿热的雾，贴上张若昀的耳廓，悄无声息地钻入他的耳蜗。避开刘昊然的视线，张若昀侧着身体让出位置，轻声说：“先进来。”  
“好。”点点头，刘昊然坦然的样子就像刚才什么都没有发生。踏进家门的那两步，他走得谨慎而缓慢。他的肩膀从张若昀身上蹭过，手臂也将宽松布料压得贴紧了微凉的皮肤，烫人的体温也跟着渗透进去。擦身而过，无孔不入。

张若昀脸上渗出了近乎绝望的嫣红，他落在刘昊然身后，在对方疑惑地转身看向他的时候才背过去关门。他察觉到体内无法控制的痉挛，原始的本能让空虚的内壁收拢，搅在一起互相吮吸。他——至少他的身体非常诚实地回应了刘昊然。年轻男孩旺盛而暴烈的精力根植在骨子里，这捉摸不透的东西通过汗水、体温、压迫感、发力时隆起的肌肉来表现自己，他被压得喘不过气，但必须强撑着，一如往常地面对他的弟弟。当他抬起头，对方脸上还挂着刚才被他忽略了的笑容。这笑容让刘昊然看上去就像张若昀捡回来的大型犬，双眼纯真、满怀信任，还带着一些想要得到爱抚的期盼。  
他无法拒绝他。他们一个抬起手一个低下头，手指轻轻地插进黑发里，叫他一点点变得温顺。

“晚饭还得等一会儿，你要不要先回房间？”张若昀放下手，神色恢复如常，飘忽的尾音在他收回的指尖上颤抖，迅速遭到藏匿。  
“我去帮你好不好？”刘昊然留着张若昀带来的温驯，明明已经知道结果却还是让自己的语气带上了哀求。  
“好。”张若昀没有理由，也找不到借口拒绝。

说是帮忙，但刘昊然除了听话给张若昀递一下东西之外基本没什么能做的，他更像一根尾巴，他哥走到哪儿他跟到哪儿，然后找个不会遮挡的位置站好，等着对方叫他。空气里飘着熟食的香气，刘昊然在一旁看着张若昀，对方正用勺子盛起汤，准备尝尝咸淡，而他则在另外一种处境里——当下的场景勾起他的幻想，好像眼前站着的不是他父亲用婚姻换来的兄长，而是他的新婚妻子，这束缚意味饱满的词语在他脑海里打转，沾上了一些湿漉漉黏糊糊的色情感。他鬼使神差地伸手牵住了对方围裙的边缘，用指腹摩挲着他知之甚少的材质。张若昀整个人顿了顿，尽管不太明白为什么，但他只觉得不能给出反应。

“若昀。”  
又来了。张若昀忍不住在心里叹气，沿着脊骨一路往上爬的酥麻让他几乎握不住手里的勺子。每次、每次刘昊然叫他名字的时候，咬字的方式就像已经在吻他，而这个吻里还有牙齿和舌头，他本该在一开始就加以制止的，可他没有。  
“若昀。”  
又一声。张若昀只能转过头看向对方：“怎么了，昊然？”  
这下换刘昊然不说话了。他盯着张若昀的眼睛，直勾勾的，这让张若昀感觉自己是一条鱼，只要刘昊然稍微用力，他就会被拽到岸上任人摆布，等待他的也许是窒息而死，又或者，对方会在他还活着的时候生生剖开他的身体，看他的内脏里是否窝藏着灵魂。  
“你好漂亮。”刘昊然哑着嗓子在铁一般的沉默中开口，仿佛入了魔。

张若昀的呼吸刹那间急促起来，颤抖的吸气是情动的证据，可他却生生将自己抽离，装作没看见刘昊然那几乎将他烫伤的注视，说：“把手洗一下，准备吃饭了。”  
“……嗯。”时候不到，刘昊然心知自己刚才已经鲁莽了，这下只好乖乖听话，跟在张若昀身后。当两人把菜都端到桌子上，正该坐下吃饭时，张若昀下意识伸手去解围裙的带子，却被刘昊然抢先一步。

“哥，我帮你吧。”男孩的声音从身后传来，规矩的称呼里带着一丝捉摸不透的气味，张若昀心口颤了颤，心跳也跟着漏了两拍，可他没有拒绝：“好。”  
刘昊然用两指衔住垂下系带的一头，轻轻往外拉，张若昀能察觉到每一分细微的力道，仿佛那层布料是新生的、颤抖的蝉翼，紧贴着他的身体不停战栗。解开之后，他屏住了呼吸，因为刘昊然的手掌贴在了他的肩胛上，穿过挂在肩上那两条薄薄的带子，沿着他的两侧手臂往下滑，那体温隔着袖子传达给他，让他浑身发麻。随后，他们之间发生了一个似有若无的拥抱，刘昊然从身后虚环着张若昀，将叠拢的围裙从一只手交给另一只，然后不留痕迹地退开。

吃饭的时候，谁都没有再开口说话。

将椅子归位，刘昊然听着厨房方向传来的水声，有些焦躁地用手指敲打椅背。几天？三天，对，爸妈还有三天就会回来，然后就又要开始咬牙忍耐，尽管他现在也在忍耐，但至少他能从张若昀谨小慎微的闪躲中得到一些甜头，不至于在干燥的沙漠里无止尽地寻找海市蜃楼。他的灵魂和他的器官都胀痛着，可唯一的出路一不小心就会走成死路。有些事不是不能做，而是做了就必须要成功，没有回头路。  
他们现在算什么？表面上看来是兄弟。实际上呢？刘昊然舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。实际上……张若昀可不是他能随便带回家的小女友，他们现在的确是兄弟，与许多段雷同的婚姻一样，名存实亡，却依旧受其束缚。假设他们之间有真实存在的血缘纽带，那么他的欲望就更有动机立足，而用肉体作为情人关系开始的基础，也会绝对牢固，可偏偏他们之间什么都没有。做爱做到一半，父母突然回家，他不会想办法把他藏到衣柜里，他宁愿就这么死在他身上。欲望里暗藏着他激烈的反抗。

距离厨房——距离张若昀，刘昊然数过，十步以内的距离，但是，然后呢？一直悬停在他心中的焦躁不停催促他，却给不出个具体的方案。如果真的要做，他不想取下对方的围裙，把其他的脱了就好。或者，只把长裤连着内裤一起剥落在他脚踝处挂着，其他的维持原样，然后他会插入他，就像在偷情一样把橱柜里那些易碎品撞得不停尖叫。被拒绝的可能？不，他不会拒绝我。刘昊然虽然没有实施行动，却隐隐相信这一点，可他要的不仅仅是这样，他想要的是能确实将两人牢牢绑在一起的东西。  
比如爱。虽然这东西目前除了让他的大脑一片空白之外，起不了任何作用。当他从那种异样狂热的状态里回过神来，张若昀已经被他用力抵在墙角，无处可逃、动弹不得。他抱着对方的腰，将人压在冰冷的墙壁上，整张脸埋进那脆弱绷紧的肩窝，吸气、呼气，直到属于男人的气味彻底填满他的呼吸系统。在一个毫无技巧的侵略之吻开始之前，他用了几秒来等待对方的反抗和愤怒，因为那是他想要的——汗水、血液，甚至是断裂的骨头。狭小的地方容纳不下他们的肢体冲突，他们会毁掉一些家具，但最终，他们会气喘吁吁地瘫倒在战场中央，接吻时疼得嘶嘶吸气。

但什么都没有发生。张若昀甚至没有像以往一样叫他的名字，哪怕只是问一句他想做什么也好，但……就真的只是什么都没有发生。他抬起头来，得到的是漫天大雪融化而成的悲悯，好像对方正看着的是还未开化，并因此受着束缚的野兽。总之最后他什么都没有得到，他只是把自己的嘴唇按到了对方的嘴唇上，靠着原始的本能和青春期藏在已删除浏览记录里的呻吟声，让强迫成立。

双手抵上肩膀，五指弯曲，将力气凝聚在指尖，隔着一层布料刺入，但没有推开。刘昊然感觉到痛，却突然无师自通，舌头与牙都开始发挥作用。他吮吸着张若昀柔软的唇肉，用舌尖毫不掩饰目的地顶弄对方，好像性交已经开始，他在试图打开那个从未向外人显露的洞穴。手、掌心，捏着纤细柔韧的腰，他想，他日日夜夜地想，这被绑着的腰，如今换成他的手臂来环绕。白色衬衫递送体温的速度毫无延迟，在皮肤上引起阵阵迟来的战栗。

解开腰带，金属碰撞的声音咬着布料的摩擦声，刘昊然用来运球的手逃脱张若昀的追捕，两下就将想象付诸实践，把内外两条裤子剥落至男人的脚踝，让贪婪的空气开始爱抚两条修长有力的赤裸双腿，还有臀肉与隐秘的性器——尽管这不过是他充满了嫉妒的想象。吻，又一个吻，自下而上，撞击让两人都吃痛，呼吸渐烫渐热，吮吸从嘴唇的外轮廓到唇谷，正如贪图甜蜜的孩童将棒棒糖整个裹入口中，但还是想把舌头插进去。刘昊然终于打开了张若昀的牙关，却被不轻不重地咬了一下，细微的疼和剧烈的麻化作电流直击他心口。  
用手掌包住张若昀的后脑，刘昊然猛地将吻加深，手背随即狠狠撞在墙上，抽痛牵动着他怦怦乱跳的心脏。舌头与舌头终于相遇，一个追一个逃，口腔虽然黑暗潮湿，却始终温热狭小，逃无可逃，于是一触即合，搅弄纠缠为一体。勃起的阴茎隔着围裙与运动裤侵犯张若昀，上下都很快传出水声。

强扭着张若昀的身体，刘昊然逼他转身背对自己。手滑到髋骨处，人鱼线……柔软的鼠蹊，略过已兀自湿润的性器，将大腿掰得更开，在腿根反复摩挲。颤抖，每一处相接的皮肤都在颤抖，不分彼此。勃发的阴茎挤入臀缝，刘昊然再次抱住张若昀，开始上下抽插。两具身体紧密贴合，战栗不已，耸动不止，恍如破茧欲飞的蝉。

“哥……”刘昊然贴在张若昀耳边，不停喘息，“哥……”  
他每叫一声，张若昀就抖一下，双腿间也湿得更厉害。而他的一双手早已攀上了对方的胸，像夜半惊醒的婴儿紧紧抓住母亲的乳房，指缝代替牙齿，将乳尖咬得坚硬肿痛，很快就会像熟透的果实破皮开裂，溢出甘美汁水。

龟头插入后穴的时候，刘昊然从梦中醒来。睁眼的瞬间，他猛地从床上坐起，裤裆里一片湿黏，但才释放过一次的阴茎又迅速成了半勃状态。在一室海底般的黑暗寂静中，他感觉心跳声从四面八方传来，仿佛这个房间是被工厂自动化装置挤压的罐头，而他是少得可怜却终将被挤压成块状的肉。白日里的场景此刻又在脑海中重播，那时的他根本没有强迫张若昀做那档子事，而是在厨房门口有些呆愣地看着对方收拾好一切，然后——灰溜溜地回了房间。而张若昀那明明已由他亲手脱下的围裙，在梦里又穿在了身上，如同某种不可挑明的隐喻。

心情烦躁地揉了一把自己的头发，刘昊然起身换了裤子，悄声走出卧室，准备去洗手间解决问题。可他前脚刚踏出去，后脚就耳尖一抽，不应该出现在此刻，或者说不该出现在这栋房子里的声音贴着如水凉夜传来，隐忍却又放荡，仿佛散发着异香……他下意识调转脚步，朝声音的来处走去，然后停在张若昀的卧室门口。

卧室的门似乎是被故意打开的，裂出了一道缝隙，正好够刘昊然用一只眼睛悄悄看进去，而他也的确这么做了。他像一只卑屈的小狗，轻手轻脚地爬到张若昀门边。呼吸沉重，必须刻意放轻。幸好他手中捏的是自己的阴茎而非手杖，不存在弄掉发出声音的可能，至于张若昀的发现与否，又是另外一回事了②。  
半个房间被床头那盏灯模糊照亮，刘昊然和阴影融为一体，成为暗处无声的观众。床是意味暧昧的舞台，谋杀、性爱、初潮、梦遗、自慰……都可上演。借着黑夜中破洞般的舞台灯光，他得以将视线落在张若昀身上，就像丢上一朵虚无的玫瑰。呻吟此时已切实落在了耳中，他瞪大了双眼，咽下一口唾沫，默默屏息。

张若昀趴在床上，下身赤裸，宽松的睡衣滑落到了胸部，他高高翘起的双臀正不时颤抖，两条腿不停绷紧又放松，如同正忍受着残酷的刑罚。刘昊然的视线受到不自觉的引导，落在对方腿根处夹着的那只手上——那只手是接连被拒却不知死心的访客，不断在幽密湿软的洞穴中进出，淫水是此次拜访的附属物，在暖黄光线下隐晦地闪动。  
热量在整个大脑中膨胀起来，刘昊然的呼吸越来越重，肺里已灌入海水，上下撸动的手气味腥咸。他的目光——跟着张若昀的手，在那柔软而湿润的女性器官中抽插、戳刺。他丝毫不觉得怪异，甚至着迷地认为那很美，好像对方是他唯一崇拜的神明，而他是虔诚的朝圣者，即将献上精液作为祭品。

张若昀一边呻吟一边把手指塞进去。湿软至极。刘昊然咬牙，不愿闭上眼睛的同时加快撸动的速度，感觉自己正插在对方体内，魂魄都快被挤出来了。男孩的高潮来得比他的兄长要快，因为他听见那口中传出的喘息里蓦地成了两个字——他的名字的配角。  
“昊然……”一声，尾音里带着黏湿的水汽。  
“昊然……”两声，张若昀的声音哑得厉害，刘昊然被他叫得耳朵和脸都涨红，已近射精的当口，却没想到还有下文。  
“嗯、插进来，对……好孩子……”  
精液瞬间溅得到处都是，根本没办法准确射进手心，刘昊然像一只被咬着后颈皮的兽类，身体蜷缩着，却绷得如同拉满的弓。这是个绝好好的机会，他可以拉开身边这扇门，走进去，成为张若昀的男主角，可他却突然生出了害羞的天赋，提上裤子落荒而逃。 

沾满精液的卫生纸躺在垃圾桶里，刘昊然不受控制地在脑海里一遍遍重播张若昀那句话，几乎彻夜未眠。

——  
② 《染血之室》：“所以，夫人，刚才我像只卑屈的小狗悄悄爬到你门边，把耳朵贴在钥匙孔上听，直到我一时笨手笨脚掉了手杖，被你发现。”

03  
翌日，张若昀起床的时候没有注意到并未关紧的卧室门，只是像平时一样走了出来，对着同样刚好醒来、挠着头发一脸没睡好的男孩笑笑，说：“早啊，昊然。”他的态度自然，一如既往，但他发现对方瞬间红了脸。猛地从迷迷糊糊的瞌睡里惊醒，刘昊然一副手脚都不知道该放在哪里的狼狈样。  
不想暴露昨天晚上的事情，刘昊然只能硬着头皮对张若昀笑笑：“早啊……哥。”说完话，他的视线不自觉地黏在了张若昀的右手上——昨夜被夹在腿根处进进出出的那只。喉头微动，他干巴巴地咽下少得可怜的唾液，将手插进裤兜里微微撑起，借此掩盖管它晨勃还是什么但总之又抬头了的阴茎。

状似不经意地扫过一眼刘昊然的下身，张若昀换了自己站立的姿势，直到对方已走至楼梯口，才开口问今天早饭想吃什么。  
“……都行，随便。”刘昊然背对着张若昀回答，短发遮不住他红得像涂了颜料的耳朵，这颜色未经调配，因而简单粗暴。在他看不见的地方，他的兄长面带笑容地盯着他的耳背，又看他后脑处黑而硬的发茬，脸颊上蔓延开一种不得满足的湿润的红。  
“好。”  
话音落了。一个站在原地，一个慌忙走开，脚步在楼梯上发出失措的叫喊。两人在确认完全逃脱彼此目光的追捕后，几乎同时抹了一把脸，发出压抑的叹息。已动情的器官经过两人的试探，坚硬与柔软，紧贴在衣服上，开始阵阵发颤。

各怀心思。

没有磨蹭很久，刘昊然靠着回忆完成了今天的第一次自慰。张若昀的脸、手、臀部、腿、声音，在他闭上眼睛后毫无阻碍地播放。屡试不爽。然后他洗脸刷牙，看向镜子里的自己时，终于稍微冷静下来，尽管他总是忍不住去想。这个时候，他听见张若昀在叫他，声音从楼上传来，他走出洗手间，心脏又开始怦怦乱跳，好像胸口是一面鼓，被击打得震震作响。他将昨晚在那私密舞台上看到的一切当做自己的秘密，理智要他守口如瓶，但他明白自己不可能甘心永远当个观众，尤其对方已在暗里将邀请函放在了他手中。他无法不想。

回到二楼之前，刘昊然的想法换了很多种，在看到张若昀的瞬间全都清空。我到底有什么不好意思的？他想。杯里的牛奶口感冰凉，借着喝下的空隙，他假装自然地抬眼看向对方，正巧捉住在那双唇间隐去踪迹的舌尖，饱满的唇瓣上留下湿润痕迹。才降下去的火又沿路烧了上来，这下就算他生吞冰块也无济于事了。  
他在引诱我。刘昊然混沌的思绪里只有这句话清晰无比。他试图捕捉张若昀那让他心烦意乱的笑容，但什么都没有得到。对方跟他一样在执行重复的咀嚼动作，具体的不同在于，他希望那口中吞咽的是他。

“怎么了，这么看着我？”张若昀似乎终于注意到刘昊然的目光了，从不急不慢的进食动作里抬起头来。问询的眼神不轻不重地在人痒处揪了一把，毫无缓解作用，只是火上浇油。  
“不……没、没事。”躲开了张若昀的眼神，刘昊然心虚地低下头，一句多的都说不出来——他只是觉得自己又该去一趟洗手间了。  
当下情景，表面看来一如初遇。

“我吃好了。”一边说着，张若昀一边推开椅子站起身来。刘昊然保持着神经紧绷的状态，而对方的动作再次轻而易举获得了他的注意。衬衫领口敞开，视野好得非常尴尬，足以看得见凛利锁骨却不能再往下滑。时间的流动突然变得迟滞。他看见男人的胸部如何将白色的料子顶起，撑起每一道褶皱，而手部与腕部则告诉他，血管与骨头如何侵犯男人的皮肤。

撑住桌面，张若昀皱眉忍耐着体内的新一轮紧缩，双腿中间颤抖着打湿。等他将平稳的呼吸再度迎回体内时，刘昊然已站在了他身后，用昨天帮他脱下围裙的架势贴上来。体温、气息、气味，无孔不入。他觉得腿软。  
“哥，你没事吧？”像是打定了主意这个时候必须要叫哥一样，刘昊然扶住了张若昀的手腕和腰，装作以为对方不好受：“哪里不舒服吗？”

张若昀几乎开始在心里开始忏悔，向母亲、向他兄弟的父亲。并非后知后觉，他从刘昊然第一次踏进家门时，就对此有所觉悟。被勾走魂魄的水手，除了被海妖吞入腹中，就只能葬身大海，他们不过是充分扮演命运分配好的角色罢了。时机已到，忏悔是圣餐礼开始前的唱诗。

直接把他拖进房间……或者就地也行。刘昊然盯着张若昀白皙的后颈，在等待对方开口的过程中忍不住发散思维。但是、但是……好吧，他现在觉得自己需要个衣柜了，或者说另一栋房子，足够他们两个人做个昏天黑地都没人管得了的房子。他的意思是，他需要给所有人一个无法辩驳的理由，或者让别人无权干涉他的决定——在关于张若昀的事情上。  
下意识把张若昀试图抽出来的手腕抓紧，但刘昊然很快就放开了，让对方能转过身来。面对面，呼吸搅在一起，阴茎贴上大腿。男孩往前压，男人向后退，半坐在桌面上。玻璃杯受到碰撞，透明身躯摇摇晃晃，敲出惊慌失措的声响，然后坚强站稳。

如果张若昀把双手都抵上自己的肩膀，刘昊然可能会以为自己做的梦成真了，可对方并没有如他的愿，而是半靠着在桌面上，用左手缓慢但坚定地推开了他，说：“我没事，你先让开。”  
曾经将他带入狂乱的声音如今试图唤醒他的理智。刘昊然咬咬牙，觉得自己应该生个闷气，可他翻了翻想法，发现自己只想听话。  
“好。”他撇着嘴点头。

期待是乐趣最主要的部分③。白昼漫长。刘昊然嘴里嚼着冰块，盯着张若昀的每一个动作，感觉浑身上下除了口腔哪里都是热的。他只能把平日里那些似有若无的撩拨变成真的。递东西的时候故意摸对方的手，指腹从手背滑到指尖，站在身后的时候完全不避讳，直接抱上去，顶着一张无辜又害羞的脸贴在男人耳边叫哥哥，撒娇，好像他们真的是一母同胞、从小一起长大的兄弟，可他那活儿还硬邦邦地顶着对方。吻、吻……一个就够了。他想，他愿意为之献上一切。

张若昀的隐忍终于在刘昊然不懈的努力之下有了松动。他在男孩嘴边亲了一下，嘴唇、嘴角、面颊，在这一刻仿佛只被他的吻连接。然后，他们应该脱离现在这连体婴般的状态，各自退回冷静的位置，等待可以掩盖罪恶的夜晚降临。  
可是。你看，万事万物总有一个可是。  
刚才的吻带有金属质感的、让人晕头转向的甜味，就像木桶里的果酒，仅仅嗅闻就足以让人半醉。刘昊然脸上挂着微醺的酡红，上瘾般追逐疏离的唇瓣，尽管他坚实的步伐并不像个醉鬼。张若昀被他抱着压在墙上，他的鼻尖抵着男人的脸颊，在亲吻之前，滑过带有细软绒毛、触感如同百合花瓣的皮肤，冷淡的香气钻进他体内。

迟来的，张若昀的双手终于按上刘昊然的肩膀，但对方已经开始亲他，像要从他口中挤出甘甜酒水一样吮吸他，笨拙但不容抗拒。他想躲开，却被男孩身上再度膨胀、散发出来的属于青春期的气息搞得腿软。当滚烫的手掌隔着衬衫布在他身上摩挲时，他开始抖个不停。

舌尖在不懈的努力之下顶开了心上人的牙关，美梦成真，刘昊然闭上眼睛，生涩地寻找张若昀的舌头，被犹疑却熟练地缠住。热的，而且柔软得不可思议，这私密领地就是沼泽，一旦涉足就会被吸走魂魄。冰块，去他妈的冰块。刘昊然把张若昀抱得更紧，本能和冲动让他将对方的口腔完全侵犯。敏感的上颌、坚硬的牙齿、被黏膜紧密覆盖的两侧。鼻腔发烫，吸入呼出因麻木而不分彼此。  
气喘吁吁地松开，两人的胸膛起伏都加快了速度。张若昀的手还抓在刘昊然后背，有那么一会儿，他恍惚以为他们已经融化成一体。他彻底湿透了，男孩把腿插进了他的双腿中间，顶着他哭泣不已的器官，开始亲他的侧颈，故意用牙齿轻咬颈动脉的所在，逼他嘶嘶吸气、感受生命被掌握在他人手里，浑身战栗，想躲却无路可逃。

开口、嗅闻、找准位置……留下浅淡的牙印，舌头舔过，留下一个亲吻。在肩颈处多作停留，刘昊然痴迷地寻找张若昀身上属于蓬勃生命力的痕迹。终于到达他想了很久的锁骨，绷得好像一碰就会碎。他想让他碎，于是去吻。再往下时，张若昀主动凑过去亲刘昊然，左右交织着，鼻尖抽动，像兽类确认彼此不具威胁，然后一颗颗解开扣子，牵着他的手摸到自己胸口，滑向形状圆润、发育成熟的胸部。柔软的，手放上去就已经下陷。  
被掌下美好的触感紧紧吸住，刘昊然没忍住用力捏了一把，耳边传来张若昀有些吃痛的轻呼。手没舍得放下，他感觉胸口烧着的火就快炸开，可他还是停了下来，额头抵住对方的额头，哑着嗓子说：“……对不起，若昀，我忍不住。”  
气还没喘匀，那点疼痛对张若昀而言不过是刺激欲望的助燃剂。他抚摸着刘昊然的后颈，硬硬的发茬扎在指腹上让他心痒，对方僵硬压着他胸肉的手该动一动了，他这么想着，同时开口：“没关系，你想怎么做都可以，随你喜欢。  
“我是你的。”  
确实的勾引，似乎并不介意自己正步入深渊。

开始揉捏张若昀被弄出掐痕的胸，刘昊然俯下身去，用嘴含住另一边，着迷极了，像紧闭眼睛的婴孩啜吸母乳般吮弄男人的乳头，轻抚头顶的手和低声喘息是一种鼓励。好软，压上去时感受得到弹性，就像制作精细的填充玩具。牙齿刮过乳晕，在硬如贴着一层肉膜的乳粒上左右摩擦，舌头也要用上，用力吮吸之后牙齿放松，舌尖用来舔舐细不可见的乳孔——仿佛在为对方做产乳前的准备。  
另一边不能冷落了。刘昊然的手上有薄薄一层茧，平日里给人感觉并不明显，但用在张若昀敏感的身体上有够他受的。贪心一点从最外侧摸起，手掌完全张开，像掌下是面团般揉几下，硬硬的乳头被掌心挤进软如乳房的胸部里，抵在掌心摩来擦去，又疼又烫，像熟成的果肉即将撑开表皮。然后用手指去照顾它——两指模仿鸟嘴衔食，夹住乳肉，不停挤压按揉，再不时往外提拉。

脊骨都被弄酥了，张若昀脸上有了迷离神色，原本抚摸刘昊然黑发的手也软软搭在对方的肩上，随着被舔弄的动作晃。突然想逗逗不停在他胸上啃来咬去的男孩，张若昀享受着某一下会突然变得强烈的快感，抓着对方的衣服，说：“昊然，你再怎么弄里面也不会有东西的。”  
“没事，很快就会有了。”听到张若昀的话，刘昊然抬起头来认真回答，表情可以称得上坚定，仿佛这件事是他的天职。脱离了他的手和嘴的乳头，一边湿漉漉泛着水光，一边则红得让人羞于入眼，他亲了亲张若昀，对此感到满意。  
“很快？”男人的声音听上去多了些近乎温情的蛊惑。  
“嗯。”

说完话，张若昀双手搂上刘昊然，两人又吻在一起。他任由对方的手指从裤腰处插进去，绕着腰滑过半圈往下扯，指骨贴上髋骨时裤子应声落地。赤裸的双脚踩在地板上，从宽松的裤腿中滑出，赤裸裸的两条腿修长，暴露在空气中，大腿内侧已有晶亮水渍。  
抬起张若昀的一条腿，手把握住他的腿弯，刘昊然用龟头抵上他的外阴，硬邦邦地贴上去，沿着那层缝来回摩擦，一点点蹭进柔软内里，撑开穴口。

盯着两人紧密贴合的下半身，张若昀不由自主地将手中的布料攥得更紧。阴茎顶入体内的瞬间，他开始无声地悔罪。对不起。刘昊然把狂热吻到他唇上。原谅我。阴道与阴茎彻底契合。原谅我。不知道在对谁说。  
插进他的那部分属于他没有血缘的兄弟，对方身体的一部分，不停跳动着让人怀疑它有独立的生命。翘起的弧度、青筋，他靠在墙上仰起头，闭上眼睛一片黑暗里勾勒那形状，饱满、足够粗长，把他塞得满满当当。他觉得胀，胸膛不停起伏。难受吗？不。他把对方吸得好紧、好紧，仿佛双腿中间是一张属于娼妓的嘴，正因为还没有开始抽插而收缩疼痛。

将手中握着的那条腿抬起，刘昊然将张若昀压上墙面，让他的哥哥侧着身体，一手撑墙一手无助地抓住他，然后将性器从那把他吸到头皮发麻的肉道中抽出一大截，再加快速度用力插入。阴道紧致，但已有被侵犯的经验，每一寸软肉被碾过时都诚实吐出汁水，同时抽动、绞紧，将肉棒往深处吸。像极了没有牙齿磕碰的口交。  
脸涨得通红，刘昊然没有时间去弄清楚自己到底是体温升高、如愿以偿还是心脏扑通跳动不已，他的眼睛里和脑子里心脏只装得下张若昀。对方乱糟糟、满是褶皱的白衬衫，被他玩得像大了一圈的胸部、肉眼可见在战栗的小腹、被撑得可怜兮兮却还含着他的小穴，他痴迷地看着眼下的一切，不停晃动腰部，操干的速度慢慢变得又快又重。

“哥哥、哥哥……”刘昊然不停叫着张若昀，声音轻而低沉，发抖的尾音听来有些委屈和依恋。对方整个人都被他操得发抖，另一边勉强站立着的脚不时垫起，脚背紧绷欲碎。离得太远了，他下身抽送不停，闭上眼睛去亲兄长的时候忍不住想。  
淫水为硬挺阴茎戴上湿漉漉的套子，从两人的交合处不断溢出，然后被猛地拍打在臀肉上，溅得到处都是。

现下的姿势让张若昀没办法像往常自慰一样爱抚阴蒂，他只能将身体完全交给刘昊然和墙。阴茎在他体内以不规律的方式撞击，时而浅浅抽出快速插入，时而只留龟头让穴口吮吸，然后整根没入最深处，直接顶到宫口。前者代替了他的手，短暂却强烈地刺激着肉蒂，后者则将欲望的空洞越挖越深。两种方式都带着初经人事的、不知饥饱的粗鲁，好像他们是只以交配为目的的原始动物，而他则是被大自然指定给对方的雌性。

并非对现状感到不满，刘昊然只是听从内心，或者是两个人共同的想法——将张若昀抱了起来，让对方像溺水之人紧抓浮木，双手交握在他颈后，两条腿顺从挂上他发力的双臂，被插得上下乱晃，脚趾蜷缩又伸直，仿佛时刻通电。  
“唔、啊……嗯……”张若昀感觉自己似乎被钉在了刘昊然的肉棒上，身体的重量让他全神贯注于被插入的地方，也叫龟头更容易碰上宫口。他呻吟着，迫切地伸出舌头勾引对方吻他。

“哥……哈啊、若昀……”眼眶通红刺疼，刘昊然又快又急地操着张若昀，被填满到胀痛的心脏逼他掉眼泪，而心上人痉挛不止的阴道将他吃紧，要他立刻缴械。  
“没关系……嗯、射进来吧，昊然……”勉强亲了亲刘昊然当做安抚，张若昀察觉体内的快感已近饱和，为对方擦拭眼泪的手抖个不停。

好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢……哥哥、哥哥……若昀……若昀……

阴茎顶端与宫口紧贴如同接吻，精液股股注入子宫的瞬间，两人死死缠在彼此身上，颤抖着到达高潮。

被刘昊然慢慢放下，张若昀两腿还有些发软，他没了顾忌，靠着男孩又要来一个吻。他教过对方该怎么做，就在插入之前。他没想过会这么快得到“回报”。舌根被吸得酥麻，好像嘴是用来性交的器官，那舌头搅弄他时，才高潮过、还敏感至极的肉穴饥渴地吐出一股夹杂着精液的汁水。情不自禁摸上抽动到发麻的小腹，他大脑一片空白。

“哥，我们再做一次，好不好？”刘昊然亲亲张若昀的脸，声音里满是撒娇的味道。搂在对方后腰上的手开始往下滑，他一下捏住两瓣饱满臀肉，往中间推揉。再往下，被干得泛红、才缓缓合上却还在嗡动不停的湿润穴口，泥泞不堪的大腿根部。男人的两颗乳头还硬硬地抵着他，在他的衣服上胡乱磨蹭。色得要命。滑出来没多久的阴茎又再度勃起，意图明显地对着他心中的目标。  
“去床上？”  
“嗯。”

刘昊然跟在张若昀身后进了卧室，边走边脱掉上衣。停在床边，他抚摸对方赤裸的腿，手以慎重的方式抓住两边腿弯，将人按在床上。硬烫的柱身贴上外阴唇，故意在上面拍了拍，溅起零星的淫液，然后开始磨蹭那层已并拢的小缝，一点点挤进去，让饱满的肉唇贴上阴茎，颤动不已，仿佛正急切地吮吸。  
顶端浅浅戳在穴口，刘昊然没有立刻插进去，而是在张若昀的目光下抽了出来。汗水打湿了趴在皮肤上那层短发，沿着脸侧稀疏地留下。口干舌燥。俯身下去，他将左手撑在男人旁侧，开口时藏不住自己的着迷：“哥……”他说，“我要怎么做？”  
心领神会，张若昀勾住刘昊然的脖子，凑上去亲他，在他耳边轻声喘气，把湿热的呼吸和声音送进他耳朵里：“插进来。”

“这样吗？”抱着张若昀，刘昊然一边往穴里插，一边把对方压向自己。敏感的软肉再次被扎实打开，男人猛然向后弓起脖颈，下颌到胸口整片连着紧绷战栗。皮肤在暧昧光线下剥离出油画般质感，仿佛骨头从珍珠里顶了起来，成了人体形状。  
空气里充满了难以言说的香气。  
“对……嗯……全部插进来。”张若昀喘个不停，一句话无法连贯说完。好像他们是第一次做爱，而刘昊然是个什么都不懂、晕里晕乎就上了他的床的无知小孩。  
“拔、啊……！出去，再插……嗯……进来。  
“哈啊……快一点……用力，嗯……！！”

这就是你想听的。你想从他身上得到些什么，不是想用此来抵消你的罪恶感，你甚至没有这玩意儿。你只是想把他剖开，彻底剖开，让他将真真假假的自己摊开，全部展现在你眼前。只要是他，只要他。  
因为无知而乖乖听话的假象到此为止。刘昊然轻易被撩拨，蓦地将张若昀的腰臀抬起，双手握在两侧，让对方的腿只能无助地夹着他的腰，半个身子几乎被他操进床垫里。隆起的血管和青筋攀爬在他身上，像青色的锋利山峦。

白日宣淫。

髋骨处被掐得生疼，张若昀全身抖个不停却又动弹不得，连呻吟都被撞得支离破碎，疼痛和快感绞烂在他体内，成为剧毒的药水。不自觉攥紧了床下的床单，他手背上清晰可见青色的血管，粉白的皮肤下显露生命动向。体温升高、血液滚动。微微膨胀的血管像动情至极时弓起的脊背，颤颤欲飞，湿润得仿佛有罪。

又大一圈的阴茎将肉穴撑出淫荡的圆形，几下进出后将其完全操开，汁水淋漓。这回还没到高潮，刘昊然就拔了出来，张若昀还没缓过神就被他翻身，整个人趴在了床上，手下还被好好塞了个枕头。  
“怎么……？”张若昀想问，却没能把话说完整，因为刘昊然已经将他双腿并拢，几乎可以称得上是蛮横地从后面挤了进去，强硬插入他刚才已经濒临高潮、痉挛不已的阴道，进出的动作却温温吞吞。  
俯下身咬住张若昀的后颈，刘昊然用舌头舔舐他已有汗水气味的皮肤，留下牙印之后往下滑，衔住脆弱的肩颈连接处。男人立时抖个不停，食髓知味的穴肉也随之将体内的性器往更深处吸。一种藏在人类体内的野兽本能。他感觉自己已经被标记占有，对方身上散发出的气味都能在他皮肤上制造痕迹。

“若昀……”在张若昀已抖得微微分开的腿间抽插，刘昊然被插入时迎合、拔出时挽留的肉壁诱惑得不断快读晃动腰部，恨不得连囊袋一起塞进去。龟头每次撞上宫口，对方都会颤得很厉害，发出夹杂着哭叫的呻吟，然后冒出淫液，把他缠得更紧。  
脸埋进枕头又抬起来，腿也不时勾起又落下，张若昀眼眶眼角都泛着红，整个人散发着被操熟的气味，生理泪被他擦在枕头上、被刘昊然带进急促而激烈的吻里。

“昊、然……啊啊……！！要、嗯……”  
“我也是……哥，呼……我要射进来了……”  
精液灌进因高潮而兴奋不已的穴内。

侧躺在张若昀身边，在高潮过去的那几秒里，刘昊然突然觉得自己有些失控。他伸手抱住对方汗湿而柔软的血肉之躯，亲了亲对方仍在颤抖的侧颈，感受那近在咫尺的有力心跳声，突然觉得自己无所不能。但与此同时，他也清楚地知道这只是一种错觉，这种错觉来自于对方愿意让他为所欲为，愿意让他在自己袒露无遗的肉身上当个暴君，肆意施为。  
两人在彼此嘴唇上轻轻啄吻，交付性爱后的温情。刘昊然将手指塞入张若昀腿间还颤抖着的穴里，几下戳刺就带出大量淫水，精液也混在内。如同失禁。

“我要去洗个澡。”拍开刘昊然的手，张若昀慢慢坐起身来。  
“我想一起洗。”男孩抱住他。  
他没拒绝。

“不累吗？”趴在浴缸的一角，张若昀枕着手臂，屁股向后翘起，感觉自己正被慢慢填满，还算温吞的快感并未阻碍他顺畅讲话。  
热水被两个人挤出去大半，进入下水口之前，在地面留下反光的痕迹。  
“不累。我可以做到你怀孕。”说着，刘昊然的手往下滑，在男人阵阵战栗的小腹上抚摸，然后开始抽送，将水晃出去、插入对方驯服的器官内。

两人贴在一起，胸膛抵着脊背，心跳隔着肉体呼应。不时亲一口张若昀肩上的牙印，刘昊然两手捏着对方的胸，手指上下刮着乳尖。阴茎慢慢抽出，再悠悠插入，右手整个按着半边胸肉揉了揉，然后便顺着摸到了交合处，碰到没有得到过疼爱的阴蒂。张若昀惊喘一声，打了个激灵，顿时捏紧了浴缸边缘。  
“是这里吗，哥？”刘昊然贴在男人耳边说话，声音压低，语气平稳，稍微有些气喘，让人分辨不出到底有没有恶劣意味。  
“哈啊……嗯，是……”张若昀转过头去和对方接吻，两腿被捏得止不住打颤，“学了、嗯……这么多？”  
“嗯，记录也删干净了。”持续着轻缓的抽插，刘昊然换着法子揉搓手里的肉蒂和乳头，面不改色地回答。

轻而易举到达了高潮，张若昀感觉大脑皮层都在为之抽动，一时无法再说出话来。刘昊然趁这个时候加快了操干的速度，水被搅得哗哗响，他被操得开始无意识掉眼泪，两眼几乎翻白。阴道像大哭一场后还抽泣不止的嘴巴，食髓知味地吸吮着在体内冲撞的阴茎。精液射入时，他莫名感觉自己化成了一滩水。

重新注了热水，刘昊然抱着张若昀坐在浴缸里，脸埋在对方肩上，显出一种占有姿态。水被搅动的声音不时响起。渐渐平稳的呼吸、近在咫尺的心跳。亲吻从颈后到耳垂，蹭过面颊到达嘴角。

在夜晚降临之前，他们确定了关系。

——  
③ 出自《染血之室》

04  
搬家的事情比想象中要顺利。这次的家庭会议，刘昊然站在了张若昀身后，姿态隐含对抗，但当他低头仔细听别人说话的时候，看上去就没那么扎眼了。母亲安抚父亲，安静听着张若昀讲话——这是他们事先商量好的，因为张若昀的处境和身份在这件事情上更有说服力。两个成年人，一个上班，一个上大学，搬出去不再与父母同住，听上去够合情合理，而且两人都明确表达了并不需要帮忙，钱和房子早已准备好了。张若昀顾及母亲的心情和继父的面子，并未明说，但字里行间的信息量已足够说明，这并不是商量，而是告知。

比起用沉默来表达不满的父亲，母亲看上去似乎是赞同的，尽管没人知道为什么。之后便是一些零散的对话，关于新家的地点、交通是否方便、即将变化的天气、需要准备的一切、节假日的相聚。父亲终于不情不愿地插嘴，而刘昊然则慢慢变成了无声的雕塑，好像他认同张若昀说的一切，自己并不需要开口。

随后，周五结束，刘昊然如愿在周六跟着张若昀一起搬了出去。

05  
在刘昊然开门进来的时候，张若昀按下锁屏键，放下手机。她知道了。他想，她怎么可能不知道呢？揉了揉眉心，他对已走到眼前的刘昊然露出笑容，温柔里包裹着疲惫。“回来了，”他说，“怎么是这副表情？”几乎算是把自己扔在了他旁边，男孩没有立刻回答问题，而是黏上来要了个吻，然后有些无奈地说：“想你了。”  
“不想说？”四目相对。  
“嗯。”  
“好，我知道了。”

在头顶轻轻抚摸的手让刘昊然像一只被大雨淋了个通透的小狗，耷拉着耳朵，回到主人身边时便收起了浑身的刺，只留下湿漉漉的委屈。谁都没有说话，静谧室内只能听见近在耳边的呼吸声。搂着张若昀的腰，他在对方怀里安生了一会儿，但很快就开始蹭来蹭去，不时亲吻近在咫尺的颈窝与脖子。他在用实际行动表达自己的愿望——他们得到做点什么。

嘴唇贴上嘴唇，吮吸方式像已开放的花收缩成青涩花苞，不厌其烦一再重复。双腿被刘昊然抬上沙发，张若昀顺势将他困在两腿中间，以诱引的方式搭着他的肩膀缓缓往下躺。为了不被抛下，他将一手撑在里侧，俯身追上去，把人压在靠枕上亲吻。这次搂抱住肩背的手让刘昊然觉得不安。他在男人嘴角哀求似的亲了亲。将注意力放到对方颈侧，他张开口，舌尖像蛇一样从下颌处舔舐至紧绷的锁骨。牙齿在皮肉上轻轻合拢，像无齿的幼兽用牙床撕咬不属于他的猎物。

锁骨坚硬锐利，是一把随着动作转换形状的尖刀。T恤要从腰部往上撩起，像剥落一层皮肤。刘昊然看着张若昀脱衣服时身上肌肉线条的变化，还有因为蓄了乳汁而更饱满的胸部，心跳声大得开始敲击鼓膜。他已经占有了。只需要将手掌覆盖上去，无需用力，手指就会微微陷入。十指按在柔软的胸肉上往内收紧，一点点按压，乳汁就会从细小的乳孔中挤出。

换上嘴巴用上牙齿，刘昊然含着乳头重重一吸，就听见头顶上张若昀难耐的哼声。手往下探，沿着赤裸的上身从裤腰边摸进去，碰到的布料已有些濡湿。动情的证据。硬如果核的乳肉被缓缓流出的奶水包裹着，甜蜜又色情，让人忍不住用牙去磨，想把它弄破。右手回到胸膛上，从外侧将饱满的胸肌捏起，让其形状像极了乳房。乳汁接连不断地冒出来，从手指与掌心的缝隙中逃出。一边用舌头舔着口中的肉粒，一边不停揉捏掌中的胸，刘昊然像是得到了什么新奇的玩具般，爱抚张若昀的身体。

两瓣胸肉被玩成了不同程度的一塌糊涂。将沾满了乳汁的右边舔干净，刘昊然手上还沾着不少。他凑着去和张若昀接吻，双手捧在对方侧脸。意图太明显。一吻结束，男人伸出舌头将他的手指卷入口中，吮吸又舔舐，同时还抬起眼睛毫不掩饰地看着他，有些湿润的眼眶和泛红眼角勾人无比。  
舌尖在指腹上撩拨，一路痒进心里。

亲吻虔诚地落在小腹上，轻微的战栗使人入迷。将张若昀身上最后一点布料脱了下来，刘昊然从他的身侧抚摸到大腿，两手再从腿根处往上滑，捏住腿弯，将两条腿大大地敞开。受到热切注视的肉穴禁不住抖了几下，又吐出几丝汁水，仿佛在哭泣。近在咫尺的呼吸像一只试探的手，轻轻拍在敏感的外阴上，两侧的腿因此颤抖起来，下意识想要合上，却被强硬地按住。

先试探着在那层羞涩的肉缝处亲了亲，刘昊然松开张若昀的腿，两手将外层的肉唇打开，舌头舔了进去。  
“哈啊……！”惊叫出声，张若昀下意识想把身体蜷缩起来，强烈的快感让他两只手无助地掐进沙发里，无处安放。刘昊然没有冷落任何一个地方，舌尖绕着阴蒂打转，直到他哭叫着哀求时才停下，带着安抚意味地舔上因为被撑开而无法合拢的肉唇，然后在穴口戳刺数下，模仿性交的方式插了进去，鼻子因此不时蹭到肉蒂附近。  
“啊啊……呜……！！”高潮引起一阵不规律的痉挛，张若昀整个人软趴趴地瘫在沙发上，眼泪滑落不见踪影，两腿被刘昊然扶着好让他不掉下去。下身已经湿透了，哭泣不已的器官透出凌虐般的红。

砰、砰、砰。心跳声震耳欲聋。

缓过神来，张若昀恢复了些力气，抱住俯身下来吻他的刘昊然，主动缠上对方的腰。硬邦邦的龟头已将肉缝顶开，随着沉下的腰缓缓插入准备好的穴里，每深入一点，就碾出更多的淫水。交合处很快便泥泞不堪。已经足够熟悉彼此的身体不需要太长时间来适应，整根没入的性器很快就在软肉的簇拥下拔出，然后用力插入，直抵宫口。

带着疼痛的快感从被填满的地方狠狠灌入，像电流般贯穿身体。如同被抽掉骨头的感觉让张若昀把刘昊然抱得更紧。胸部在慢慢变快的抽插里，就算不去按揉，也会断断续续吐出奶水来，针扎般胀痛，却又痒得让人难以忍受。  
“嗯、嗯……昊然，啊……摸摸我、唔……”张若昀甚至没办法完整地说完一个句子。硬热的阴茎不断撞开他的阴道，偶尔还会直接碰到宫口。囊袋打在他身上，将带出的水液溅开。  
“……现在不用我碰都会自己流出来，”刘昊然亲了亲男人泪湿的眼角，喘着气说，“哥哥自己揉一下好不好？”  
操干的动作不停，湿软的穴里一阵收缩。  
“嗯、嗯……好……”

右手像溺水之人抓着浮木般攀在刘昊然背上，张若昀将左手慢慢放了下来，蹭着对方撑在一旁的手臂，开始自己挤弄饥渴的胸肉和乳头。不时的颤抖会让他失控，要么软下去连乳肉都捏不住，要么就是猛地掐了一下，又疼又爽，让他仰起头不断颤抖。乳汁将他的手和胸都彻底打湿。

“呼……怎么样，哥哥，自己弄舒服吗？”坏心眼地将阴茎抵在宫口然后开始缓慢地画圈，刘昊然忍着肉壁不断贴上来吮吸他的快感，和满脸泪水的张若昀亲吻。伸手覆上对方的手背，他眼睛里满是执迷。  
“……舒服。”男人诚实地回答，“动一动、唔……！”紧致的阴道开始刻意收缩，吸着体内的性器不放。  
用行动代替了回答，刘昊然双手抱住张若昀，将人压向自己，那姿势仿佛是对方扭着腰在迎合他。两人像连体婴般紧紧纠缠在一起，舌头勾连两个口腔，汗水与泪水混入彼此，布料摩擦赤裸的肌肤。阴茎不断冲顶已经温驯的软肉，急促紊乱的喘息和支离破碎的呻吟不分彼此。

一如既往地抵在了最深处，刘昊然将张若昀死死抱在怀里，精液全进了对方体内。双腿蓦地夹紧刘昊然的腰又脱力地松软下来，张若昀指尖抖个不停，感觉阴茎正慢慢滑出，可敏感的花穴还在紧缩不已。

蜻蜓点水的几个吻在此时发生，不带任何情欲。

双腿紧闭以防精液流出来，张若昀坐起身，拍拍顺势靠在他大腿上的刘昊然：“怎么了，还想做？”对方两眼亮晶晶地仰视着他，像小鸡啄米一样点头，他有那么一瞬间感觉眼前好像有根摇得无比欢快的尾巴，但他很快就摆脱了这种想法，毕竟插他插得无比起劲的玩意儿可从没成过结。

“那……？”  
“若昀用手帮我就好。”  
看了看两人现在的姿势，张若昀心领神会。微微弯腰，他几乎将胸压在刘昊然脸上，好让对方能轻松碰到——手，或者是嘴。然后，他伸手握住那再次勃起的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

曾经在幻想中化身成贞洁妻子的男人如今又成为了充满溺爱的哺乳期的母亲，刘昊然像婴孩般侧卧在对方怀中，从隐秘的乳孔中啜饮甘甜乳汁。浑身滚烫是活着的证据，而轻拍脊背的、握着他阴茎的手则是张若昀溺纵容他的方式。

抚摸着在胸口动来动去的脑袋，张若昀手上动作不停，看着刘昊然松开一颗乳头又含入另一颗。脱离口腔后，乳粒上的乳汁被唾液替代，红肿、泛着一层淫靡的水光。脊骨酥麻，心口发痒，才整整吞下一泡精液的肉穴隐隐抽动起来。心里叹了一口气，张若昀故意将指腹按在刘昊然的马眼上摩挲，在对方愣神的空档中低声说：“还不许射。”  
乖乖坐起来，刘昊然舔舔嘴唇，喉头微动，眼神黏在了张若昀身上。他看着对方面对他张开双腿，握住他阴茎的根部，对准那正不停有汁水和精液流出的花穴，将头部吞入后，一口气坐下，将整根性器吃了进去。

恢复了一些紧窒的肉穴压下来的瞬间，刘昊然硬咬着牙才没射出来。他扶着张若昀的腰，帮助对方在他身上起伏。他感觉，这只是一种感觉——张若昀似乎是出于本能，搂着他、吻他、不受控制地晃动腰肢。那张他无数次不厌其烦去亲吻的脸上，再次挂满了泪水，好像眼前的这一切都将在未来的某一天不再得到回应。  
刘昊然想起一些事。他强硬地抱住了张若昀，将人再次压在身下，然后用力抓住对方的腰，就像要捏碎什么东西一样，这才继续刚才那毫无章法的交合。他想起张若昀放下手机时躲闪的眼神，疲惫，却好像又释然。他想起回家来之前接到的那通电话。真相触手可及。但，无论如何，他十分确定一件事，他们不会分开。

吻，高潮时封住颤抖微张的嘴唇，试图将用以维系生命的甜灌入。

受到刺激的刘昊然按着张若昀直接做到了入夜。客厅的地毯该换了，沙发也得拆了让洗衣机处理，窗户——他没有让其他人看到张若昀的打算，所以幸免于难。总之，停下来的时候，张若昀迷迷糊糊地觉得自己浑身骨头都散架了，只能被刘昊然抱着进浴室，然后任由对方清洗摆弄。  
看着渐渐恢复一点精神的张若昀，刘昊然冲去他身上的泡沫。心想，话应该在这种时候说。

“我爱你，若昀。”牵着男人的手，他直直地、毫不犹豫地看进对方眼睛里。  
“怎么突然这么正式？”  
“这样不好吗？”  
“好。只是……”  
在张若昀嘴上亲了一口，刘昊然打断了他接下来要说的话，不管那是什么，然后接着说：“没有‘只是’，你应该说点别的，比如你也爱我。”语气里没有骄纵，甚至没有平时那种有些不太认真的撒娇意味，只有认真和笃定。

愣愣地看着刘昊然，张若昀嘴巴张开又闭上。他心中一瞬间塞满了很多事情，下一秒又像气球炸开般全都消失不见。他有些犹豫地伸手去碰刘昊然的脸，对方乖乖靠近，将自己送进他手中。额头抵着额头，张若昀闭上眼睛，听从破碎的心脏中涌出的几个字，缓缓开口：“我也爱你。”


End file.
